Bjork
February 28, 1990 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN (supported by The Primitives) 1993 Debut Tour August 19, 1993 Forum, London, ENG August 21, 1993 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (Supporting U2) September 9, 1993 Kosmopolitan, Aarhus, DEN September 11, 1993 Kattenbos, Lommel, BEL (Rockwood Festival) September 13, 1993 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG September 14, 1993 Academy, Manchester, ENG November 9, 1993 Webster Hall, New York City, NY November 11, 1993 Avalon, Boston, MA November 17, 1993 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA November 19, 1993 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA November 22, 1993 Noorderligt, Tilburg, NED November 28, 1993 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED December 1, 1993 La Cité, Rennes, FRA (Rencontres Trans Musicales) December 3, 1993 La Luna, Brussels, BEL December 6, 1993 Große Freiheit, Hamburg, GER December 8, 1993 Club Gino, Stockholm, SWE December 10, 1993 Sentrum Scene, Oslo, NOR December 19, 1993 Academy, Manchester, ENG 1994 January 21, 1994 Parklands, Gold Coast, AUS (Big Day Out) January 23, 1994 Royal Melbourne Showgrounds, Melbourne, AUS (Big Day Out) January 26, 1994 Sydney Showground, Sydney, AUS (Big Day Out) January 29, 1994 Royal Adelaide Showgrounds, Adelaide, AUS (Big Day Out) February 2, 1994 Oval, Fremantle, AUS (Big Day Out) February 8, 1994 Shibuya O-East, Tokyo, JPN February 17-18, 1994 Élysée Montmartre, Paris, FRA February 26, 1994 Brixton Academy, London, ENG May 15, 1994 Royalty Theatre, London, ENG May 23, 1994 Megaland, Landgraaf, NED (Pinkpop Festival) May 25, 1994 Glam Slam, Los Angeles, CA June 9, 1994 City Square, Milan, ITY June 19, 1994 Laugardalshöll, Reykjavík, ICE (The Arts Festival) June 25, 1994 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival) June 28, 1994 Festivalpladsen, Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival) July 2, 1994 Presqu'île de Malsaucy, Belfort, FRA (Eurockéennes) July 22, 1994 Empress Ballroom, Blackpool, ENG July 27, 1994 Empress Ballroom, Blackpool, ENG July 30, 1994 Strathclyde Country Park, Lanarkshire, SCOT (T in the Park) July 31, 1994 Semple Stadium, Thurles, IRE (Féile Festival) 1995 Post Tour April 20, 1995 UK TV "Top of the Pops" performing "Army of Me" (with Skunk Anansie) April 22, 1995 UK TV "The White Room" performing "Army of Me" & "I Miss You" April 23, 1995 UK TV "Top of the Pops" performing "Army of Me" June 17, 1995 UK TV "Later... with Jools Holland" performing "Hyperballad", "Possibly Maybe" & "Venus as a Boy" July 6, 1995 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT July 7, 1995 Barrowland Ballroom, Glasgow, SCOT July 9, 1995 City Hall, Cork, IRE July 12-13, 1995 SFX Hall, Dublin, IRE July 22, 1995 Kitsap County Fairgrounds, Bremerton, WA July 23, 1995 La Luna, Portland, OR July 25, 1995 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA July 26-27, 1995 The Palace, Los Angeles, CA July 29, 1995 Trees, Dallas, TX July 31, 1995 Deep Ellum Live, Dallas, TX Summer 1995 Festivalbar performing "Army of Me" August 2, 1995 The Masquerade, Atlanta, GA August 4, 1995 Metro, Chicago, IL August 5, 1995 State Theatre, Detroit, MI August 6, 1995 Laugardalur Park, Reykjavík, ICE (Uxi Festival) August 7, 1995 Warehouse, Toronto, ON August 9, 1995 Trocadero, Philadelphia, PA August 10, 1995 Capitol Ballroom, Washington, DC August 14-15, 1995 Academy, New York City, NY August 16, 1995 US TV "Late Show with David Letterman" performing "Hyperballad" August 17, 1995 UK TV "Top of the Pops" performing "Isobel" (live from New York) August 19, 1995 E-Werk, Cologne, GER August 24, 1995 UK TV "Top of the Pops" performing "Isobel" August 26, 1995 Little John's Farm, Reading, ENG (Reading Festival) September 2, 1995 Lycabettus Theatre, Athens, GRE September 15, 1995 Burgtheater, Vienna, AUT September 18, 1995 La Riviera, Madrid, SPA September 19, 1995 Zeleste, Barcelona, SPA September 22, 1995 Palalido, Milan, ITY September 23, 1995 Vox Club, Nonantola, ITY September 25, 1995 Munich-Riem Airport, Munich, GER September 26, 1995 Festivalgelände, Wiesen, AUT (Wiesen Festival) September 29, 1995 Petofi Csarnok, Budapest, HUN September 30, 1995 Palace Kultury, Prague, CZR October 3, 1995 Tempodrom, Berlin, GER (Cancelled) October 4, 1995 Sportshalle, Hamburg, GER October 6, 1995 Spektrum, Oslo, NOR October 7, 1995 Heden, Gothenburg, SWE October 8, 1995 K.B. Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN October 10, 1995 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED October 11, 1995 Forest National, Brussels, BEL October 14, 1995 Zenith Sud, Montpellier, FRA October 16, 1995 Transbordeur, Lyon, FRA October 26, 1995 Numbers, Houston, TX October 27, 1995 Liberty Lunch, Austin, TX October 30, 1995 Copley Symphony Hall, San Diego, CA November 1, 1995 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA November 2, 1995 US TV "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno" performing "It's Oh So Quiet" November 3-4, 1995 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA November 5, 1995 Seattle, WA November 7, 1995 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO November 9, 1995 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN November 11, 1995 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL November 12, 1995 Agora Theatre and Ballroom, Cleveland, OH November 14, 1995 Palace Theatre, New Haven, CT November 16, 1995 The Strand, Providence, RI November 17, 1995 Roseland Ballroom, New York City, NY November 23, 1995 UK TV "Top of the Pops" performing "It's Oh So Quiet" December 3, 1995 Smash Hits Poll Winners Party 1995 performing "It's Oh So Quiet" December 14, 1995 UK TV "Top of the Pops" performing "It's Oh So Quiet" 1996 January 11, 1996 Riverside Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "TFI Friday" performing "Possibly Maybe") January 13, 1996 UK TV "Jack Dee's Saturday Night" performing "It's Oh So Quiet" January 19, 1996 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, ENG January 20, 1996 G-Mex Centre, Manchester, ENG January 22, 1996 International Centre, Bournemouth, ENG January 25, 1996 Wembley Arena, London, ENG January 31-February 1, 1996 Garden Hall, Tokyo, JPN February 4, 1996 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN February 5, 1996 Aichi Kinro Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN February 7, 1996 Denki Hall, Fukuoka, JPN February 9-10, 1996 IMP Hall, Osaka, JPN February 12, 1996 Beijing Workers' Gymnasium, Beijing, CHN February 14, 1996 Shanghai, CHN February 16-17, 1996 Queen Elizabeth Stadium, Hong Kong, HK February 18, 1996 FRENCH TV "Taratata" performing "It's Oh So Quiet" February 21, 1996 MBK Center, Bangkok, THAI February 23, 1996 Zouk, Singapore, SIN February 28, 1996 Town Hall, Christchurch, NZ March 1, 1996 Show Building, Wellington, NZ March 2, 1996 Supertop, Auckland, NZ March 5-6, 1996 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS March 7, 1996 Royal Theatre, Canberra, AUS March 9, 1996 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS March 11, 1996 Festival Centre, Adelaide, AUS March 12, 1996 Entertainment Centre, Melbourne, AUS March 16, 1996 Belvoir Amphitheatre, Perth, AUS April 19, 1996 Riverside Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "TFI Friday" performing "I Miss You" June 7, 1996 The Academy, Paris, FRA June 13, 1996 Hultsfreds Hembygdspark, Hultsfred, SWE (Hultsfred Festival) June 16, 1996 Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA (Tibetan Freedom Concert) June 21, 1996 Laugardalshöll, Reykjavík, ICE (The Arts Festival) June 25, 1996 Coliseu dos Recreios, Lisbon, POR (postponed until July 2nd, due to laryngitis) June 28, 1996 Festivalpladsen, Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival) June 29, 1996 Kalvøya, Oslo, NOR (Kalvøya Festival) July 2, 1996 Coliseu dos Recreios, Lisbon, POR (Rescheduled from June 25th) July 6, 1996 Festivalweide, Torhout, BEL (Rock Torhout) July 7, 1996 Werchterpark, Werchter, BEL (Rock Werchter) July 12, 1996 Kirjurinluoto Arena, Pori, FIN (Pori Jazz) July 13, 1996 Mežaparks, Riga, LAT (Riga Rock Summer) July 19, 1996 Gurten, Bern, SUI (Gurtenfestival) July 20, 1996 Long Marston Airfield, Stratford-upon-Avon, ENG (Phoenix Festival) August 10, 1996 Knebworth House, Knebworth, ENG (Knebworth Festival) August 23, 1996 Spijk en Bremerberg, Biddinghuizen, NED (Lowlands) August 26, 1996 Cinerama, Tel Aviv, ISR August 27, 1996 Roman Theater, Caesarea, ISR August 28, 1996 Sultan's Pool, Jerusalem, ISR August 30, 1996 The Point, Dublin, IRE September 1, 1996 Irvine Beach, Irvine, SCOT (Irvine Beach Festival) September 9, 1996 Wembley Arena, London, ENG September 13, 1996 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (Top of the Pops Weekend Festival) October 10, 1996 Spektrum, Oslo, NOR October 13, 1996 Museum of Modern Art, Rio de Janeiro, BRA (Free Jazz Festival) November 8, 1996 UK TV "Top of the Pops" performing "Possibly Maybe" 1997 February 27, 1997 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG March 4, 1997 "1997 Nordic Council Music Prize" performing "Hyperballad" (In Icelandic), "You've Been Flirting Again"(In Icelandic) & "5 Years" Homogenic Tour September 19, 1997 Riverside Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "TFI Friday" performing "Jóga") October 3, 1997 UK TV "Top of the Pops" performing "Jóga" October 18, 1997 US TV "Saturday Night Live" performing "Bachelorette" October 29, 1997 Arenan, Stockholm, SWE (postponed until November 22nd) October 31, 1997 Vega, Copenhagen, DEN (postponed until November 20th) November 2, 1997 Halles de Schaerbeek, Brussels, BEL November 3, 1997 Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED November 6, 1997 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (MTV Europe Music Awards 1997 performing "Bachelorette") November 7, 1997 Teatro Verdi, Florence, ITY November 9, 1997 Le Métropole, Lausanne, SUI November 10, 1997 Maison de la Mutualité, Paris, FRA November 11, 1997 Apollo Theatre, Oxford, ENG November 12-13, 1997 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG November 15, 1997 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT November 17, 1997 Vega, Dublin, IRE November 19, 1997 Palais im Zoo, Frankfurt, GER November 20, 1997 Vega, Copenhagen, DEN (Rescheduled from October 31st) November 22, 1997 Arenan, Stockholm, SWE (Rescheduled from October 29th) November 29, 1997 UK TV "Later... with Jools Holland" performing "Bachelorette", "Hunter" & "Jóga" December 5, 1997 Los Angeles, CA (KROQ Almost Acoustic Christmas. Cancelled due to kidney infection) December 7, 1997 San Francisco, CA (Green Christmas Ball. Cancelled due to kidney infection) December 8, 1997 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (Cancelled due to kidney infection) December 11, 1997 Chicago, IL (Q101 Twisted. Cancelled due to kidney infection) December 14, 1997 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY (Cancelled due to kidney infection) 1998 February 11, 1998 "Nulle Part Ailleurs" performing "Jóga" & "Bachelorette" February 14, 1998 US TV "MTV Live" performing "You've Been Flirting Again", "Isobel", "Human Behaviour", "Bachelorette", "Jóga" & "Pluto" April 12, 1998 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (with Radiohead. Cancelled due to staging and production difficulties) April 13, 1998 Molson Centre, Montreal, QC (with Radiohead. Cancelled due to staging and production difficulties) April 15, 1998 Centrum, Worcester, MA (with Radiohead. Cancelled due to staging and production difficulties) April 17, 1998 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (with Radiohead. Cancelled due to staging and production difficulties) May 5, 1998 Warehouse, Toronto, ON May 8, 1998 Métropolis, Montreal, QC May 9, 1998 Palladium, Worcester, MA (postponed until May 16th) May 11-12, 1998 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY May 15, 1998 Capital Ballroom, Washington, DC May 16, 1998 Palladium, Worcester, MA (Rescheduled from May 9th) May 18, 1998 House of Blues, Chicago, IL May 21, 1998 Warfield Theater, San Francisco, CA May 22, 1998 US TV "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno" performing "Bachelorette" May 23, 1998 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA June 6-7, 1998 Zénith de Paris, Paris, FRA June 13, 1998 Koupaliště Džbán, Prague, CZR (JAM Music Festival) June 14, 1998 Libro Musik Halle, Vienna, AUT June 20, 1998 "Hit Machine" performing "Hunter" & "Bachelorette" June 21, 1998 Eichenring, Scheeßel, GER (Hurricane Festival) June 28, 1998 Kansanpuisto Park, Turku, FIN (Ruisrock) July 2, 1998 Odderøya, Kristiansand, NOR (Quart Festival) July 4, 1998 Festivalweide, Torhout, BEL (Rock Torhout) July 5, 1998 Werchterpark, Werchter, BEL (Rock Werchter) July 10, 1998 Stravinsky Auditorium, Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival) July 11, 1998 Allmend Frauenfeld, Frauenfeld, GER (Out in the Green Festival) July 17, 1998 Cemil Topuzlu Open-Air Theatre, Istanbul, TUR July 19, 1998 Town Square, Fano, ITY (Il Violino e la Selce Festival) August 1, 1998 Bay Side Square, Tokyo, JPN (Fuji Rock Festival) August 6, 1998 Dyrehaven, Skanderborg, DEN (Skanderborg Festival) August 9, 1998 Costa del Azahar, Benicàssim, SPA (Festival Internacional de Benicàssim) August 13, 1998 Riddarholmen, Stockholm, SWE (Stockholm Water Festival) August 20, 1998 Metropolitan, Rio de Janeiro, BRA (Close Up Planet Festival) August 22, 1998 São Paulo, BRA (cancelled appearance, International Festival of New Music) August 25, 1998 Teatro Monumental, Santiago, CHL August 27, 1998 Luna Park, Buenos Aires, ARG August 28, 1998 Teatro Opera, Buenos Aires, ARG October 16, 1998 UK TV "Later... with Jools Holland" performing "So Broken" November 25, 1998 Carling Apollo, Manchester, ENG November 27, 1998 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, ENG November 29, 1998 London Palladium, London, ENG December 2, 1998 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG December 5, 1998 UK TV "CD:UK" performing "Alarm Call" 1999 January 5-6, 1999 National Theatre, Reykjavík, ICE 2001 Vespertine Tour August 18, 2001 UK TV "Top of the Pops" performing "Hidden Place" August 18 & 20, 2001 Le Grand Rex, Paris, FRA August 23 & 25, 2001 Sainte-Chapelle, Paris, FRA August 29, 2001 St. John's Smith Square, London, ENG September 4, 2001 US TV "Late Show with David Letterman" performing "Pagan Poetry" September 6, 2001 Riverside Church, New York City, NY September 11, 2001 Liederhalle Hegel-Saal, Stuttgart, GER September 13 & 15, 2001 Salle Métropole, Lausanne, SUI September 18, 2001 Alte Oper, Frankfurt, GER September 21, 2001 Colisée, Roubaix, FRA September 23, 2001 Coliseum, London, ENG September 26, 2001 Le Botanique, Brussels, BEL September 29, 2001 Muziektheater, Amsterdam, NED October 4-5, 2001 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY October 8, 2001 Hummingbird Centre, Toronto, ON October 12, 2001 Wang Center, Boston, MA October 14, 2001 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL October 17, 2001 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA October 19, 2001 US TV "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno" performing "Cocoon" October 22, 2001 Dorothy Chandler Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA November 1, 2001 Théâtre des Champs-Élysées, Paris, FRA November 4, 2001 Liceu, Barcelona, SPA November 8, 2001 Teatro Regio, Parma, ITY November 10, 2001 Teatro dell'Opera di Roma, Rome, ITY November 13, 2001 Cologne Opera, Cologne, GER November 15, 2001 Deutsche Oper, Berlin, GER November 18, 2001 Auditorium Maurice-Ravel, Lyon, FRA December 2, 2001 Hitomi Kinen Kōdō, Tokyo, JPN December 5, 2001 Bunkamura Orchard Hall, Tokyo, JPN December 7, 2001 Tokyo International Forum, Tokyo, JPN December 16, 2001 Royal Opera House, London, ENG December 19, 2001 Laugardalshöll, Reykjavík, ICE December 21, 2001 Háskólabíó, Reykjavík, ICE January 14, 2002 JAPANESE TV "NEWS23" performing "Pagan Poetry" & "Generous Palmstroke" February 26, 2002 "Johnny Vaughan Tonight" performing "Cocoon" March 2, 2002 UK TV "Jonathan Ross Show" performing "Cocoon" March 6, 2002 GERMAN TV "Die Harald Schmidt Show" preforming "Cocoon" March 9, 2002 "Victoires de la Musique" performing "It's Not Up to You" March 22, 2002 UK TV "Top of the Pops" performing "Cocoon" May 28, 2002 "Music Planet 2Nite" performing "Unravel", "Pagan Poetry", "Cocoon" & "All Is Full of Love" References 2003 Greatest Hits Tour May 24, 2003 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG May 26, 2003 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG May 30, 2003 City of Arts and Sciences, Valencia, SPA (Eclectic Festival) June 1, 2003 Juan Carlos I Park, Madrid, SPA (Schweppes Urban Mix Festival) June 6-7, 2003 Verona Arena, Verona, ITY June 11, 2003 UK RADIO "Gilles Peterson Live Set" performing "Heirloom", "Generous Palmstroke", "Síðasta Ég" & "It's in Our Hands" (Soft Pink Truth Mix) June 13, 2003 Sonar Club, Barcelona, SPA (Sónar) June 16-17, 2003 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA June 21, 2003 Eichenring, Scheeßel, GER (Hurricane Festival) June 23, 2003 Treptow Arena, Berlin, GER June 26, 2003 Werchterpark, Werchter, BEL (Rock Werchter) June 29, 2003 Festivalpladsen, Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival) July 5, 2003 Meco, Sesimbra, POR (Optimus Hype Festival) July 10, 2003 Folkets Park, Arvika, SWE (Arvika Festival) July 12, 2003 Sopot Molo, Sopot, POL (W Festival) July 17, 2003 Olympic Stadium, Moscow, RUS July 19, 2003 Ice Palace, Saint Petersburg, RUS July 26, 2003 Naeba Ski Resort, Yuzawa, JPN (Fuji Rock Festival) August 8, 2003 Pier 30/32, San Francisco, CA August 11, 2003 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA August 15, 2003 Pier 62/63, Seattle, WA August 18, 2003 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO August 22-23, 2003 KeySpan Park, New York City, NY August 26, 2003 Olympic Island, Toronto, ON (postponed until September 3rd due to scheduling and logistic issues) August 28, 2003 Parc Jean-Drapeau, Montreal, QC August 31, 2003 Fleet Pavilion, Boston, MA (relocated from Suffolk Downs because of a failure to get a license for pyrotechnics) September 3, 2003 Olympic Island, Toronto, ON (rescheduled from August 26th) 2007 Volta Tour April 9, 2007 Laugardalshöll, Reykjavík, ICE April 21, 2007 US TV "Saturday Night Live" performing "Earth Intruders" & "Wanderlust" April 27, 2007 Empire Polo Club, Indio, CA (Coachella Festival) May 2, 2007 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY May 5, 2007 United Palace Theater, New York City, NY May 8, 2007 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY May 12, 2007 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL May 15, 2007 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO May 19, 2007 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA May 23, 2007 Deer Lake Park, Burnaby, BC May 26, 2007 Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA (Sasquatch! Music Festival) June 8, 2007 UK TV "Later... with Jools Holland" performing "Earth Intruders", "The Anchor Song" & "Declare Independence" June 22, 2007 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival June 28, 2007 Werchterpark, Werchter, BEL (Rock Werchter) July 1, 2007 Babie Doły Airport, Gdynia, POL (Open'er Festival July 5, 2007 Festivalpladsen, Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival) July 8, 2007 Westergasfabriek, Amsterdam, NED July 13, 2007 Guggenheim Museum Esplanade, Bilbao, SPA July 15, 2007 La Granja, Segovia, SPA July 18, 2007 Las Ventas, Madrid, SPA July 21, 2007 Villa Manin, Codroipo, ITY (No Borders Music Festival) July 25, 2007 L'Asse, Nyon, SUI (Paléo Festival) August 21 & 23, 2007 Arena of Nîmes, Nîmes, FRA August 26, 2007 Domaine National de Saint-Cloud, Saint-Cloud, FRA (Rock en Seine) August 31, 2007 Stradbally Hall, Stradbally, IRE (Electric Picnic) September 2, 2007 Inveraray Castle, Inveraray, SCOT (Connect Music Festival) September 8, 2007 Toronto Islands Park, Toronto, ON (Virgin Festival) September 11, 2007 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI September 14, 2007 Zilker Park, Austin, TX (Austin City Limits Music Festival) September 17, 2007 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA September 21, 2007 Jacques-Cartier Pier, Montreal, QC September 24, 2007 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY September 27, 2007 US TV "Late Night with Conan O'Brien" performing "Wanderlust" October 26, 2007 Marina da Glória, Rio de Janeiro, BRA (TIM Festival) October 28, 2007 Arena Skol Anhembi, São Paulo, BRA (TIM Festival) October 31, 2007 Pedreira Paulo Leminski, Curitiba, BRA (TIM Festival) November 4 & 7, 2007 Teatro Gran Rex, Buenos Aires, ARG November 10, 2007 Estadio San Carlos de Apoquindo, Santiago, CHL November 13, 2007 Museum of the Nation, Lima, PER November 17, 2007 Palacio de los Deportes, Bogotá, COL December 8, 2007 Huentitán Canyon, Guadalajara, MEX December 12, 2007 Nokia Theatre, Los Angeles, CA December 15, 2007 Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, NV 2008 January 18, 2008 Mount Smart Stadium, Auckland, NZ (Big Day Out) January 20, 2008 Gold Coast Parklands, Gold Coast, AUS (Big Day Out) January 23, 2008 Opera House Forecourt, Sydney, AUS (Sydney Festival) January 25, 2008 Sydney, AUS (Big Day Out. Cancelled appearance due to the swelling vocal chord) January 28, 2008 Flemington Racecourse, Melbourne, AUS (Big Day Out) February 1, 2008 Adelaide Showgrounds, Adelaide, AUS (Big Day Out) February 3, 2008 Claremont Showgrounds, Perth, AUS (Big Day Out) February 12, 2008 Tennis Indoor Senayan, Jakarta, INDO February 16, 2008 Olympic Hall, Seoul, SK February 19 & 22, 2008 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN February 25, 2008 Osaka-jō Hall, Osaka, JPN February 28, 2008 AsiaWorld-Arena, Hong Kong, HK March 2, 2008 Changning Arena, Shanghai, CHN April 11, 2008 Carling Apollo, Manchester, ENG April 14, 17 & 20, 2008 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG April 22, 2008 Pavilions, Plymouth, ENG April 25, 2008 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG April 28, 2008 Waterfront Hall, Belfast, NI May 1, 2008 Empress Ballroom, Blackpool, ENG May 4, 2008 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (Postponed until July 2nd due to health issues) June 25, 2008 Olympia, Paris, FRA June 28, 2008 Laugardalur Park, Reykjavík, ICE ("Náttúra" Concert) July 2, 2008 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (Cancelled due to "ongoing throat problems after being rescheduled from May 4th) July 5, 2008 Knebworth Park, Knebworth, ENG (Wild in the Country. Cancelled appearance because of problems with the staging, sound and lighting. Björk called the event "volatile") July 10, 2008 Finlandia Puisto, Helsinki, FIN (Cancelled due to medical issues with her voice) July 10-13, 2008 Novi Sad, SER (Exit Festival. Cancelled appearance due to political controversies) July 13, 2008 Vingis Park, Vilnius, LIT July 16, 2008 Arena Riga, Riga, LAT July 20, 2008 Ferropolis, Gräfenhainichen, GER (Melt! Festival) July 25, 2008 Auditorium Parco della Musica, Rome, ITY July 28, 2008 Verona Arena, Verona, ITY July 31, 2008 Olympic Sports Hall, Athens, GRE August 3, 2008 Turkcell Kuruçeşme Arena, Istanbul, TUR August 7, 2008 Herdade da Casa Branca, Zambujeira do Mar, POR (Festival Sudoeste) August 15, 2008 Playa de Guardias, El Ejido, SPA (Ola Festival) 2011 Biophilia Tour June 27, 30, July 3, 7, 10, 13 & 16, 2011 Campfield Market Hall, Manchester, ENG (Manchester International Festival) September 11, 2011 Robin Hill Park, Isle of Wight, ENG (Bestival) October 12, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, November 3 & 7, 2011 Harpa, Reykjavík, ICE (Iceland Airwaves) 2012 February 3, 6, 12, 15 & 18, 2012 New York Hall of Science, New York City, NY February 22, 25, 28, March 2 & 5, 2012 Roseland Ballroom, New York City, NY March 21, 2012 Takilhsukut Park, Papantla, MEX (Cumbre Tajín) March 24, 2012 Autódromo La Guácima, Alajuela, CR (Festival Imperial) March 31, 2012 O'Higgins Park, Santiago, CHL (Lollapalooza Chile) April 6, 9, 12 & 15, 2012 Centro de Exposiciones, Buenos Aires, ARG June 15, 2012 Bab Al Makina, Fes, MOR (World Sacred Music Festival) June 22, 2012 City of Culture of Galicia, Santiago de Compostela, SPA June 27, 2012 Arena of Nîmes, Nîmes, FRA (Nîmes Festival) June 30, 2012 Ancient Theatre of Fourvière, Lyon, FRA (Nuits de Fourvière) July 4, 2012 Babie Doły Airport, Gdynia, POL (Open'er Festival) July 8, 2012 Festivalpladsen, Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival) August 5, 2012 Skeppsholmen, Stockholm, SWE (Stockholm Music & Arts Festival) August 9, 2012 Middelalderparken, Oslo, NOR (Øyafestivalen) August 12, 2012 Suvilahti, Helsinki, FIN (Flow Festival) August 16, 2012 Kempische Steenweg, Kiewit, BEL (Pukkelpop) 2013 February 21, 24, 27 & March 2, 2013 Le Cirque en Chantier, Paris, FRA March 5 & 8, 2013 Zénith de Paris, Paris, FRA March 11, 2013 Le Régent, Crans-Montana, SUI (Caprices Festival) May 22, 25 & 28, 2013 Craneway Pavilion, Richmond, CA June 2, 5 & 8, 2013 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA June 11, 2013 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA June 15, 2013 Great Stage Park, Manchester, TN (Bonnaroo Music Festival) July 13, 2013 LeBreton Flats, Ottawa, ON (Ottawa Bluesfest) July 16, 2013 Echo Beach, Toronto, ON July 19, 2013 Union Park, Chicago, IL (Pitchfork Music Festival) July 27, 2013 Naeba Ski Resort, Yuzawa, JPN (Fuji Rock Festival) July 31, August 3 & 6 2013 Miraikan, Tokyo, JPN August 10, 2013 TWTC Nangang Exhibition Hall, Taipei, TAI (Twinkle Rock Festival) August 31, 2013 Stradbally Hall, Stradbally, IRE (Electric Picnic) September 3, 2013 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG September 7, 2013 Tempelhof Airport, Berlin, GER (Berlin Festival) Cancellations and rescheduled shows Edit February 9, 2012 New York, United States New York Hall of Science Postponed for health issues. Rescheduled for 5 March 2012 and moved to Roseland Ballroom1561 April 18, 2012 Buenos Aires, Argentina Centro de Exposiciones Canceled for vocal issues.17 April 21, 2012 Buenos Aires, Argentina Estadio G.E.B.A. Canceled for vocal issues.17 May 11, 2012 São Paulo, Brazil Sónar Festival Canceled for vocal issues.62 June 2, 2012 Barcelona, Spain San Miguel Primavera Sound Canceled for vocal issues.63 June 9, 2012 Porto, Portugal Optimus Primavera Sound Canceled for vocal issues.63 July 12, 2012 Zamárdi, Hungary Balaton Sound Canceled for vocal issues.63 July 14, 2012 Ostrava, Czech Republic Colours of Ostrava Canceled for vocal issues.63 July 21, 2012 Moscow, Russia Afisha Picnic Canceled for vocal issues.63 November 25, 2011 UK TV "Later... with Jools Holland" "Crystalline", "Thunderbolt" & "Cosmogony" January 31, 2012 US TV "The Colbert Report" performing "Cosmogony" 2015 Vulnicura Tour March 7 & 14, 2015 Stern Auditorium, New York City, NY March 18 & 22, 2015 Kings Theatre, New York City, NY (Shows added to replace cancelled April 4th show at New York City Center) March 25, 28 & April 1 & 4, 2015 New York City Center, New York City, NY (The 4th was cancelled for undisclosed reasons. 2 shows at the Kings Theatre were added to the schedule instead) June 6, 2015 Randalls Island Park, New York City, NY (Governors Ball Music Festival) July 5, 2015 Castlefield Arena, Manchester, ENG (Manchester International Festival) July 11, 2015 Trenčín Airport, Trenčín, SLK (Pohoda Festival) July 16, 2015 Dolní oblast Vítkovice, Ostrava, CZR (Colours of Ostrava) July 20, 2015 Ancient Theatre of Fourvière, Lyon, FRA (Nuits de Fourvière) July 24, 2015 Poble Espanyol, Barcelona, SPA July 29, 2015 Auditorium Parco della Musica, Rome, ITY (Luglio Suona Bene) August 2, 2015 Spandau Citadel, Berlin, GER (Citadel Music Festival) August 7, 2015 Cornbury Park, Charlbury, ENG (Wilderness Festival) August 15, 2015 La Route du Rock, Saint-Malo, FRA (Cancelled due to scheduling conflict) October 29, 2015 Pitchfork Music Festival Paris, Paris, FRA (Cancelled due to scheduling conflict) November 4, 2015 Harpa, Reykjavik, ICE (Cancelled due to scheduling conflict) November 7, 2015 Harpa, Reykjavik, ICE (cancelled appearance at Iceland Airwaves, due to scheduling conflict) 2016 September 21, 2016 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG September 24, 2016 Eventim Apollo, London, ENG November 5 & 8, 2016 Harpa, Reykjavik, ICE (The 5th was part of Iceland Airwaves. The 8th was video taped, but hasn't been released) 2017 March 29, 2017 Auditorio Nacional, Mexico City, MEX April 1, 2017 Foro Pegaso, Toluca, MEX (Ceremonia Festival, cancelled due to inclement weather damaging a stage. The entire festival was initially cancelled, before it was later announced that a condensed version of Ceremonia would take place the following day) April 2, 2017 Foro Pegaso, Toluca, MEX (Ceremonia Festival, featuring electronics by Arca) May 30, 2017 Walt Disney Concert Hall, Los Angeles, CA July 21, 2017 Exposition Park, Los Angeles, CA (FYF Fest, featuring electronics by Arca) July 31, 2017 Naeba Ski Resort, Yuzawa, JPN (Fuji Rock Festival, featuring electronics by Arca) October 31, 2017 Tbilisi Concert Hall, Tbilisi, GEO (SOU Festival) November 3, 2017 Georgian National Opera Theater, Tbilisi, GEO (SOU Festival) 2018 Utopia Tour April 9 & 12, 2018 Háskólabío Theater, Reykjavík, ICE (dress rehearsal ahead of the official start of the tour) May 22, 2018 UK TV "Later with Jools Holland" performing "Courtship", "The Anchor Song", "The Gate" & "Blissing Me" May 27, 2018 Victoria Park, London, ENG (All Points East Festival) May 32, 2018 Parc del Fòrum, Barcelona, SPA (Primavera Sound Festival) June 3, 2018 Bois de Vincennes, Paris, FRA (We Love Green Festival) June 7, 2018 Ådalen, Aarhus, DEN (NorthSide Festival) June 13, 2018 Terme di Caracalla, Rome, ITY (postponed until July 30th due to bad weather) July 7, 2018 Eden Project, St. Blazey, ENG (Eden sessions, supported by Klein & Lanark Artefax) July 11, 2018 Sint-Pietersplein, Ghent, BEL (Gent Jazz Festival) July 14, 2018 Dalhalla, Rättvik, SWE July 17, 2018 Finlandia Hall, Helsinki, FIN July 30, 2018 Terme di Caracalla, Rome, ITY (rescheduled from June 13th) August 18, 2018 Praia do Taboão, Paredes de Coura, POR (cancelled for logistical reasons)